The demands for network-on-chip applications continue to increase that require multi-frequency optical sources. Unfortunately, current multi-frequency optical sources suffer from low power per lasing wavelength, large linewidths (typically greater than one MHz), and difficulty in controlling the spacing between wavelengths. Typically, comb lasers are based on Fabry-Perot (FP) cavities, where the comb spacing free spectral range (FSR) is determined by a cavity length. To obtain high power and lower linewidth, longer cavities are required, which also decreases operating mode spacing. In addition, if hybrid lasers or external cavity lasers are required (e.g., for very narrow linewidth), the free spectral range may decrease to very small values, (e.g., less than 20 GHz). This becomes problematic since the free spectral range of a comb source determines the spacing between adjacent channels and the maximum modulation baud rate that it will accommodate. Therefore, to maintain an often desirable free spectral range, (e.g., greater than 40 GHz), current comb lasers are not typically capable of delivering high power per wavelength line with low enough wavelength linewidth.